Scrapper
Profile "My work is a monument to--and of--my enemies." A wizard at designing fortresses and energy plants, but modest. Shows his true malevolent genius by incorporating defeated Autobots into his buildings' structures. Shovel can slice through 12 inches of thick carbon steel, lift 30 tons. Slow flier; can fly 60 mph by addition of Levitation Wing. Uses laser pistol. Shovel prone to stress fractures. As right leg and part of Torso, combines with fellow Constructicons to form Devastator. History Scrapper and the Constructicons built Megatron. Later, Megatron built the Constructicons. But not before Megatron turned the Constructicons evil. It's just ONE OF THOSE THINGS. Notes * Scrapper is still bitter and jealous at Scavenger for getting to kill someone in the movie. * Scrapper once suffered a powerful blast from Galvatron for (indirectly) calling him a retard. During his repairs for this, Galvatron ordered Arachnae to set it so that if he said or thought of the word 'retard' it would case him horrible nerve pain. This came to a head with a painful dissolution of the gestalt when Scourge asked Devastator if he was retarded. * When Scrapper transforms into a payloader, Devastator's chestplate can appear as a giant purple wing, making Scrapper the most aerodynamic piece of Construction equipment ever. * Scrapper is currently Transformer 2005's only necromechanic. * Scrapper wishes he could take credit for this. Logs 2024 *Yellow Fool 2028 *Life Is Pain - In medbay and in pain, the Constructicons carefully apply a cinderblock to Blueshift's wounds. *Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Living The Dream - Sixknight kills Daniel, again and again and again. And then... I, WARMONGER! *Lair Of The Beast - Praxis summons his minions to him to prepare for the final conflict *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *Devastator in New York - Devastator attacks a power plant in Queens. The Autobots arrive and defeat him... ...in an odd way. *The Battle Of Vernier - Scourge has a diabolical plan - to build a gigantic Ultra Mega Vernier in Florida, and use it to spin the Earth off its axis. Can the Autobots stop him? *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Cattle Run: A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum *Descending Into The Black - A strange, highly destructive singularity is reported in Washington State. Autobots and Decepticons arrive to investigate. *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *Raising Arizona - Guiltor lays a trap in Arizona for his next target: Fusillade! 2030 * Fractal Cannon Construction - Scrapper, along with the other Constructicons, build Galvatron's newest devastating weapon! * Dork Awakening - The Constructicons pick up the pieces after Backfire took on the Prime, Redshift manages to improve his student in less than conventional ways. Players Kenya - August 2011 - Now Scrapper has been played by Excisex2, and Catechism's once. Currently he is was played by a previous Onslaught. Back to being played by Catechism (as of November 7, 2009). Category:Reavers category:constructicons